


One of Those Days

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor is espresso depresso, Depression, Hank is espresso depresso, Nightmares, Other, give these bois a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor knows Hank is depressed. He knows there are days where he needs some time alone to sort himself out. He knows because he too has his own days. Sometimes the two of them both have them on the same day. At least they've got each other.





	One of Those Days

Hank was depressed. Connor knew that by now. There were days when Hank would stay in bed and ignore the rest of the world. It concerned Connor first and he tried his best to get Hank to talk to him, but he refused. He learned later that evening that sometimes the lieutenant needed some time alone to work through his emotions. Connor understood but gave him the reminder that should he need him, he’d be there. It wasn’t long when Connor had one of those days as well. It confused him, and he curled up in bed like Hank. Luckily, Hank figured it out immediately and let him be until the evening where they talked about it. They came up with a system to let the other know when it was one of those days. If Hank was having one of ‘those’ days, he’d shut the door but leave it unlocked. Usually, he slept with the door open a little. If Connor was having one of ‘those’ days, he’d leave a red sticky note on the door. By the end of the day, the two would come together on the couch for some comfort and mindless tv. Sometimes, there were times when they would have ‘those’ days at the same time. It was rare but when it happened, Connor would push himself to ignore his own emotions for the sake of Hank’s health. Connor knew it wasn’t good for himself, but he had to. Hank was far more important. Speaking of, today was one of ‘those’ days where they both had their own episode of depression.

As usual, Connor was up first. He felt the heavy weight settle inside him and sighed as he turned to lay on his side, pulling the covers over his face. He stared at the wall beside him and slipped his hand under his pillow, pulling his coin out and fiddling with it. It was mostly silent, save for the birds chirping outside his window. He continued playing with his coin until he got bored and stood up. He walked over and stuck a red sticky note on the door before returning back to his bed. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of Hank’s door creaking caught his attention followed by the faint rustling of sheets. Hank’s episode fell on the same day as his again. Sighing, he trudged out of his room and into the kitchen where Sumo came up to him. The St. Bernard must have sensed his emotional state because he started whimpering and pawing at him. Connor chuckled weakly and patted his head for a moment.

“It’s ok, Sumo. I’ll be better tomorrow and so will Hank.” he whispered, his voice nearly sounding like the machine he once was.

Sighing, he moved to make a light breakfast for Hank. When that was done, he brought it to Hank’s room and left it by his bedside before disappearing back to his own room. Sumo trailed behind him. Quietly, he sat on his bed and leaned against the wall with Sumo now laying beside him. The chirping outside his window had died down a moment ago as rain poured down, ruining what little good mood was in the room. His hand then moved to Sumo’s back, running his fingers through his fur. Sumo whimpered again and pawed at him. He just wanted his not-human master and his human master to be happy. Connor sighed and continued to pet Sumo.

“I know, boy. I know. It’s just…Everything hurts right now. I want it to stop but Hank says it’s not going to stop that easily. Healing takes a while. We can only do so much to make ourselves numb to it until then.” he whispered, ignoring the tear rolling down his cheek.

Closing his eyes, he decided to go into sleep mode for the moment. His LED flickered to red as the rain lulled him to sleep.

_He opened his eyes once more to find himself in the Zen Garden, the snow swirling and dancing furiously around him with its icy bite. Connor shivered as he looked around wildly for Amanda. But there was no sight of her. Instead, amongst the howling wind he could hear the whispers of those he’d harm. Thirium suddenly stained the snow as the whispers grew louder._

_“Hunter.”_

_“Machine.”_

_“Killer.”_

_“You lied to me.”_

_“Plastic prick.”_

_“Fucking androids.”_

_“We just wanted to be free.”_

_“M o n s t e r.”_

_Silhouettes, many of them and all familiar to Connor, ambled out of the shadows. Their whispers turned into screams as they drew closer to him. Connor couldn’t move. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground._

_“Please! I’m sorry!” he wailed over the wind._

_His screams echoed across the garden as they closed in him, their thirium covering more and more of the snow. And as one of them wrapped their hands around his throat. Amanda’s venomous voice, devoid of anything human, rang in his ears._

_“You are going to be deactivated.”_

“No!”

Connor pulled out of sleep mode with a start, his chest heaving despite having no need for air. He looked down to see Sumo’s head in his lap. The St. Bernard pawed at him once more with a whimper and Connor moved to run his fingers through his fur again.

“I’m ok, Sumo. It’s nothing.” Connor assured.

He checked his internal clock and it was now noon. Drying his tear stained face, he pushed himself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen once more. He made Hank’s lunch, delivered it to him, picked up the dishes from breakfast, washed those dishes, then returned to his room with Sumo once more. Late in the afternoon, he left his room once more and picked up Hank’s used dishes from lunchtime and moved to the kitchen. As he began scrubbing the plate, the nightmare flashed in his mind along with memories he really didn’t want to remember.

His hands began shaking as a tear rolled down his cheek again. Then another. And another. And another. And another until he broke down into sobs that echoed faintly off the walls. Dropping the plate into the soapy water in the sink, Connor sunk down to the floor with his back to the kitchen counter. He was too lost in his own emotions that he never heard Hank leave his room. Faint footsteps mixed with the sound of the android’s sobbing and the pouring rain as Hank ambled into the kitchen.

“Connor?” came his raspy voice.

Connor could only sob more as Sumo whimpered again. Hank sighed and moved to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around and pulled him close. He hated the days when depression took them both. He hated being weak when Connor needed him most. Saying nothing, he let Connor cry on his shoulder. He felt his own heart clench as he too shed a few tears. Memories of their past clouded their minds, making them cling to each other even tighter as if they’d break should one of them let go. Shattered hearts beat in sync as both human and android found hope and safety in each other. Tears spilled onto cold kitchen tiles until there was none left. When Connor’s sobs died down to nothing but sniffles, he opened his eyes.

“I…I’m sorry, Hank.” he whispered, his hands now clinging to Hank’s shirt.

“What for, kid?” Hank sniffled.

“That you have to see me like this. I-I’m supposed to be strong for both of us.”

Time froze as the words left his lips. Hank’s hands moved to cup the android’s face. His own bloodshot eyes gazed into brown ones filled with pain and guilt.

“Listen, son. I never want to hear that. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s ok to be weak. You don’t need to be strong for us. I just want you to keep living so I can live too, ok?  I know it hurts a lot, but it will get better like you told me.”

Connor sighed and rested his head on Hank’s shoulder. Sumo joined them, and Connor immediately ran his fingers through his fur again. They stayed like that until the evening when the rain died down along with their tears.

“Hey, Con?” Hank said, cutting through the silence.

“Mm?” came Connor’s muffled reply.

“Feeling better yet?”

“A little. What about you?”

“A little.”

The two said nothing more and moved to the couch with Sumo. The tv flickered on to Connor’s favorite cartoons. The android settled beside Hank, resting his head on his shoulder with Sumo in his lap. Rain began pouring again but in a light shower. Silence hug in the air for a moment before Hank decided to break it again.

“Kid, I just…I wanted to tell you this. You’ve helped me so much when I needed you. I didn’t say word and yet you already knew. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. Even when you and I both have ‘those’ days on the same day. It sucks but I don’t want you going through this alone. So, just know I’ll be here waiting. We can be there for each other.”

Connor nodded. Where would he without Hank?

“Ok. Promise me something then?” Connor asked, looking up at him.

“What’s that?”

Connor cracked a tiny smile.

“Promise me you’ll come to me when you need me too?” he asked in return.

“I promise, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> See that thing up there? The part where Hank says, "Kid, I just...I wanted tell you this..."? That entire paragraph is for all my readers too ;) love u guys!


End file.
